Talk:Inifinite Titian Dweevil firing
Naming #Shoudn't it be called Longer Titan dweevil firing since its not exactly infinate it just extends the time while the creature is encased in stone #It's not really a glitch is it? A glitch is caused by errors in the game codes or readers or something, while this seems like it was deliberately placed in by the programmers. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 09:58, 24 June 2009 (UTC) I didn't think about that... for no. 2 basically no other enemie did it...-- the master --MewFan128 14:15, 24 June 2009 (UTC) --- im going to tell a friend to do that Rpwyb I often die because of the shock therepist...-- the master --MewFan128 03:58, 24 June 2009 (UTC) shock therapist + me= ghosts Rpwyb The infinite Monster Pump is bad.-- the master --MewFan128 04:05, 24 June 2009 (UTC) speacil Crys is gone and the next time i edit I go to sleep-- the master --MewFan128 04:55, 24 June 2009 (UTC)y when its smoking after u hurt it Rpwyb I haven't tried the glitch when a weapon is smoking...-- the master --MewFan128 04:12, 24 June 2009 (UTC) i cant because a friend borroed pikmin2 Rpwyb Do we edit every 3 secs? And I don't know how to record so...-- the master --MewFan128 04:17, 24 June 2009 (UTC) yes. and recored whatRpwyb vids. I'm surprised we aren't having an edit conflict.-- the master --MewFan128 04:20, 24 June 2009 (UTC) like we did on pikmin habits i think that what you yall said Rpwyb Where's the others like Green and Crys?-- the master --MewFan128 04:25, 24 June 2009 (UTC) i haven't seen chrys in a long time. not sure about the others Rpwyb Wish they'd do one edit to show they're here and not dead...-- the master --MewFan128 04:31, 24 June 2009 (UTC) their probaly zombies Rpwyb Careful. Crys might say something unpleasent about that...-- the master --MewFan128 04:37, 24 June 2009 (UTC) well he IS one. or was that rocky Rpwyb Play Beethoven's 9th symphony...-- the master --MewFan128 04:41, 24 June 2009 (UTC) no rocky was a were-wolf Rpwyb green was a zombie You're dead at 8:00...-- the master --MewFan128 04:45, 24 June 2009 (UTC) ????????????????????? Rpwyb Bold text this user is not dead and its past 8 A.M. every user will get mad at the zombie joke. Anywho, good ill be allseepRpwyb an this was all on presidentin's talk The users are here..-- the master --MewFan128 14:29, 24 June 2009 (UTC) they are only one ansered. and i wasent killed in my sleepRpwyb Because noone bothers to read this.-- the master --MewFan128 15:05, 24 June 2009 (UTC) 27 billoin thousand edits hear someones going to check it out and greenpickle will make sure the cheats true and all thatRpwyb It is true as the Monster pump kept on blasting at me!-- the master --MewFan128 15:12, 24 June 2009 (UTC) I just don't know how to record vids to show you!-- the master --MewFan128 15:15, 24 June 2009 (UTC) u messedd up my edit and chrys will never come back hopefullyRpwyb he hates me btw he said he censored me what does that mean ??? IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!-- the master --MewFan128 15:22, 24 June 2009 (UTC) OK I CAN DILL WITH IT.Rpwyb Why are only 3 users talking?-- the master --MewFan128 15:37, 24 June 2009 (UTC) zombies can't talkRpwyb Yay! 4 users!-- the master --MewFan128 16:02, 24 June 2009 (UTC) O_o at the LONG conversation. Joshazilla 16:03, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Yes, 5 users, and look at my change on the Pikmin 2 talk page. This is a long conversation, no conflics, and every 3 secs we edit.-- the master --MewFan128 16:10, 24 June 2009 (UTC) and myn on the treasure thing who is joe? Rpwyb o_o look at the no. of edits!-- the master --MewFan128 16:24, 24 June 2009 (UTC) How far can this combo go?-- the master --MewFan128 16:50, 24 June 2009 (UTC) i wonder what it says when its past 50Rpwyb Maybe we'll get a trophy?-- the master --MewFan128 16:59, 24 June 2009 (UTC) This has been a long 12 hrs.-- the master --MewFan128 17:05, 24 June 2009 (UTC) I'm on to something about Burrowing Snarrows.-- the master --MewFan128 17:23, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Am I the fastest editer?-- the master --MewFan128 17:31, 24 June 2009 (UTC) I can do the glitch over again, because a save file is on the Titan Dweevil. All weapons in their non-smoking form have been tested.-- the master --MewFan128 17:35, 24 June 2009 (UTC) u shold see the things i type for school over 3000 words and alll of its funnyRpwyb ps im still not dead ............ ---- Not a glitch, I think. As said before, it's something that's been put in the game deliberately. Deleting if there are no objections? me. i wold have thoght the weapon wold stop firing Rpwyb :But it's not about what you'd expect to happen, it's about what's supposed to happen. I'm pretty sure the programmers intended this to happen, making it not a glitch. And if it is a glitch, it's certainly not that interesting, and it's definitely not best described by 'infinite'. i didn't make the glicth Rpwyb Yes, delete it. *Starts Indian Tribal Chant*'Ridly Roar!' 20:48, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Merge with Titan dweevil anyone?-- the master --MewFan128 22:09, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :Oh. Yeah, okay. But I'm not calling it a glitch on that page, because it isn't one. Deleting now. *sigh*-- the master --MewFan128 15:04, 26 June 2009 (UTC) --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 16:14, 26 June 2009 (UTC) This has a lot of memories, doesn't it?-- the master --MewFan128 17:00, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :There's no need to delete talk pages. They just serve as a record, and in cases make it clear why the article was deleted. YAHOO! *Does the Kirby dance*-- the master --MewFan128 19:03, 28 June 2009 (UTC)